『Our beats, our memories』
by RazielTenshi
Summary: Esta historia se basa en la vida de los miembros del Shinda Sekai Sensen en el mundo real, centrándose en el reencuentro de algunos de sus personajes.
1. Chapter 1: Otonashi

La luz del sol casi le cegaba mientras caminaba por las calles de Nakano de camino a casa. Acababa de hacer el examen de ingreso a la universidad, con muy buenos resultados. O, bueno, eso esperaba. Hacía mucho tiempo que se había propuesto ser médico, y desde que le concedieran una beca, y poder entrar en una buena universidad. Pero cada vez estaba menos seguro de haber hecho bien el examen. ¿Habría respondido bien a la pregunta 3. A? Ya no estaba tan seguro... Y ahora le daba la impresión de que no había desarrollado correctamente la 14. C... ¿Y si suspendía? Aunque también era verdad que siempre le pasaba lo mismo después de algún examen. Al final decidió no darle más vueltas, el examen estaba hecho, y ya solo podía esperar a que le dieran la nota.

Siguió caminando, tratando de cambiar la dirección de sus pensamientos, pero antes de encontrar cualquier otro pensamiento, se detuvo en seco. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero una sensación de nostalgia le invadía por dentro. Todo lo que sabía era que, durante un momento, un recuerdo había asaltado su mente, e inmediatamente después se había desvanecido como si fuese niebla, dejándole una sensación de confusión.

El examen había desaparecido ya de sus pensamientos, apenas lo recordaba ya. Se giró, buscando algo y sin saber el qué, y ahí estaba. Era una chica algo más bajita que él, tal vez de un año o dos menos. Un sombrero le tapaba el pelo gris, que llevaba recogido en una coleta, y le proyectaba una sombra que le tapaba el rostro. Llevaba un vestido blanco que le llegaba un poco más arriba que las rodillas, una chaqueta vaquera de manga corta y un gran bolso. Estaba apoyada en la pared, esperando mientras tarareaba una canción.

Aquella chica despertó algo en su interior, aunque no sabía el qué. Era como si la hubiera visto en algun sueño que había olvidado hacía mucho tiempo. Quiso acercarse y hablar con ella, como si la conociera de toda la vida. La chica sacó el móvil y miró la hora en él antes de alejarse.

Empezó a caminar hacia ella, no podía dejarla ir. Por alguna razón, era demasiado importante. Aceleró el paso, acercándose a ella. Cuando la tuvo cerca el corazón le latía muy fuerte; alzó el brazo y le tocó en el hombro para llamarle la atención. Entonces, un montón de recuerdos despertaron en su mente en tan solo un segundo.

«Tenshi.»

«Yo no soy un ángel.»

«Tachibana, Tachibana Kanade.»

«Estoy segura de que esas personas te darán las gracias eternamente.»

«Aun ahora, tu corazón late en mi pecho.»

«Gracias. Por este regalo de vida que me diste... Gracias.»

—¡Kanade!

Ella se giró, sorprendida, con sus ojos dorados muy abiertos. No sabía dónde ni cuándo la había conocido, ni tampoco cómo, pero sabía que era Kanade, y que quería caminar de su mano.

—¿Quién...? —empezó ella, pero entonces sus ojos parecieron dudar, y después brillaron al reconocerle.— ¿Yuzuru?

Entonces él le abrazó, estrechándola entre sus brazos, y ella apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

—Kanade... Te he echado tanto de menos... —y la besó.


	2. Chapter 2: Yui

La música sonaba con fuerza en la habitación, proveniente de la televisión. En la pantalla podía verse al famoso grupo de jóvenes GirlDeMo. La cantante, Iwasawa, cantaba animadamente _Alchemy_, la canción favorita de Yui. Esta se encontraba, como siempre, en su cama, medio sentada. Estaba acostumbrada a no poder moverse, pero siempre que oía a aquel grupo tocar, soñaba con poder levantarse, andar, tocar la guitarra y dar conciertos frente a un gran público. Pero aún así, era feliz.

—¡Yui! —la llamó la voz de su madre desde el piso inferior.— ¡Ha venido Hinata-kun a verte!

Hinata era su único y mejor amigo. Le había conocido hacía unos meses, cuando él accidentalmente rompió su ventana con una pelota de béisbol. Desde el momento en que le vio, tuvo la sensación de que le conocía desde siempre. Era como si, simplemente, el destino de ambos les hubiera unido desde antes incluso de nacer. Sabía que estaba enamorada de él, de hecho llevaban saliendo juntos una semana, pero aquel sentimiento era otro completamente distinto.

—Yui —la saludó Hinata entrando en la habitación con una bolsa en la mano, de la cual sacó un disco—, he comprado esto para ti.

—¡Es el nuevo disco de GirlDeMo! —exclamó, emocionada.

—Sí. Firmado por Iwasawa-san. Dile a tu madre que lo ponga cuando quieras escucharlo.

—¡Hinata, idiota! ¡No tenías por qué gastarte nada en mí!

—No me lo he gastado en ti —replicó sonriendo—. Cuando vivamos juntos yo también lo escucharé.

Ella le miró, sorprendida. Si hubiera podido moverse, habría agachado la cabeza para no tener que mirarle.

—Pero... yo no puedo moverme, ni levantarme...

—Me da igual la enfermedad que tengas. Da igual si no puedes moverte, o levantarte, ¡o incluso si no puedes tener hijos! Pasaré el resto de mi vida a tu lado, y me casaré contigo.

—Pero...

—Guárdate las quejas —le interrumpió, besándola—. Aun si no puedes moverte, puedes hacer algo que nadie más puede: hacerme feliz.

—Hinata... —las lágrimas de felicidad acudieron a sus ojos, y se le dibujó una sonrisa que aunque quisiera, no podría borrar.

—Anda, vamos. Necesitas que te dé el aire.

Sintió sus brazos alzarla para llevarle a la silla de ruedas, y sintió el impulso de abrazarse a él y no soltarse, pero su cuerpo no se movió. A pesar de estar acostumbrada a ello, sintió una punzada de dolor y culpabilidad por no poder mostrarle su afecto. Pero mientras estuviera viva podría estar a su lado, y con eso le bastaba para ser feliz.

Aunque lo que más le hacía feliz, era saber que aquella promesa que recordaba aun sin saber cuándo ni dónde fue formulada, se había cumplido: «Si puedo encontrarte de nuevo, aunque la posibilidad sea de seis billones... y aunque tu cuerpo no se pueda mover... me casaré contigo.»


	3. Chapter 3: Yuri

Una joven pareja pasea por las calles, dada de la mano. Charlan de cosas triviales e intrascendentes de sus vidas normales, pero a pesar de la poca importancia de aquello sonríen como si llevaran años sin conocer la felicidad. Otra pareja se cruza con ellos, y por un instante ambas parejas cruzan sus miradas y parecen reconocerse. Uno de los jovenes estira el brazo, como para ir a llamar la atención al peliazul que se cruza con él. Sin embargo, parece cambiar de opinión, porque baja de nuevo el brazo, y las dos parejas siguen caminando.

Dejo de observarles y me aparto de la ventana, frustrada y decepcionada. ¿Será posible? Después de todo lo que han pasado juntos, y apenas son capaces de provocarse la sensación de conocerse el uno al otro... Aun habiéndose reencontrado con las personas a las que aman, solo han sido capaces de reconocerlas a ellas. Me esperaba un poco más de ellos...

Yo, sin embargo, aún mantengo todos los recuerdos de aquel mundo. Sombras, armas, las terribles guerras contra un pequeño ángel que en realidad solo resultó ser una frágil chica cuyo único objetivo era agradecer el regalo de la vida, el chico sin recuerdos que llegó por accidente y nos salvó a todos de una rebelión eterna...

¿Cuántas veces lucharíamos con ella en aquellas batallas sin sentido? ¿Cuánto dolor y sufrimiento le debimos de provocar por aquel estúpido malentendido? Y todo por mi culpa... Oh, Kanade, por favor, perdóname por todo lo que te hicimos... Todas las veces que realmente te hirimos, que te hicimos daño, que te atacamos y que no te dejamos vivir en paz... Siento mucho no haber intentado ser tu amiga...

Pero ahora paseas de la mano de Otonashi-kun, y sonríes con una felicidad que nunca antes había visto en ti. Me pregunto si eso significa que me perdonas por haber luchado en tu contra... Me pregunto si eso significa que a pesar de los errores que cometí hemos llegado al mejor final posible.

Aún así me habría gustado que vosotros, chicos, me recordáseis. Me habría gustado volver a veros sonreír, como lo hacíais en aquel mundo. Pero si sois felices de este modo, a pesar de vuestras vidas pasadas, todo ha salido bien, aunque no podamos reencontrarnos por el momento.

—¡Yuri onee-chan!

—¿Eh?

Me giro, y veo a mi hermano pequeño con un cuaderno en la mano.

—¿Puedes ayudarme con los deberes?

—Claro —cojo su cuaderno y miro el ejercicio de matemáticas que no le sale—. En realidad esto es muy fácil, primero haces esto, y luego... —y mientras lo voy haciendo, le indico cómo se hace.

La verdad es que yo también he vuelto a ser feliz desde lo que ocurrió en aquel otro mundo. Viviendo con mis hermanos, ayudándolos con sus deberes y jugando con ellos, comiendo con mi familia y riendo con mis amigos en el colegio... este es el tipo de vida que me habría gustado llevar cuando llegué al mundo donde conocí la respuesta a si Dios existe. Y ahora estoy viviendo así como quería.

Pero a pesar de vivir una vida tranquila y feliz, por alguna razón soy la única que no lo ha olvidado todo. Sin embargo, los demás aún recuerdan fragmentos y emociones tras haberse reencontrado con ciertas personas en concreto, así que no pierdo la esperanza en que algún día todos recuerden y podamos encontrarnos de nuevo.

Tal vez la razón por la que, aun sin haberlo recordado todo, tampoco lo han olvidado todo, es que aún nos une el lazo que formamos en aquel mundo. Así como el pasado de todos es nuestro pasado, tal vez aún nos unan nuestros latidos, nuestros recuerdos.

* * *

><p>Siento que el fanfic me haya quedado tan corto y aburrido, pero es el segundo que escribo y aún no tenía mucha experiencia. Además, quería escribir más sobre el punto de vista de los personajes que sobre una historia de su vida, y creo que eso me ha salido bastante bien. Espero mejorar con el tiempo y escribir fanfics más largos y entretenidos, y espero que os haya gustado esta pequeña historia.<p> 


End file.
